I Don't Know If I Should Stay
by Princess14Tori
Summary: After Tommy left, Jude got over it, and pulled her life back together. But now that he's back, what is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Jude walked into G-Major and found Kwest sitting in Studio A.

"Hey producer." Jude said, with a smile.

Kwest had become her new producer since Tommy had disappeared. He left about six months ago, and Jude didn't no why. He never bothered to text, email, or return any phone calls. Jude was alone for months with no ones shoulder to cry on since Kat was jealous of her and Tommy, so she didn't want to be friends with Jude, and Patsy was in the hospital. Jude found a new friend to be there for her when nobody else was. Spiederman...

"So I wanted to start recording this new song I wrote, 'If I Should Stay', and..." Jude said, before Kwest cut her off, "Sorry to burst your bubble Jude but D wants to see you in his office first."

"Oh, well I'll just go see him, and after that, if I come out alive, we can record the song." Jude said, as she walked out of the room and headed to Darius's office. Jude took a seat in one of Darius's huge chairs, and waited patiently for him.

"Hey, Jude." Darius said, while he walked in the room and sat in an even BIGGER chair than Jude's; it looked like it was made for a king.

"Hey D, so what did you need to talk about?"

"Tommy is going to be your producer again." Darius smiled.

Jude sat there in shock for awhile," T-t-t-tommy will be my producer again? After he just left for SIX months!"

Darius frowned, "He did not just leave for six months, I sent him on an errand."

"Well, I still don't want him as my producer anymore, because he never even told me about this errand, and all I got was, 'I have a flight to catch Jude!'"

"Maybe that's because it was none of you business, Harrison!" Darius yelled.

Jude stood up about to leave, but turned around, "Tommy can go to HELL!" Jude stomped out of the office and into the kitchen area of G-major.

"Whoa, what's wrong Dude?" Spied asked playfully.

Jude sighed. Should she tell Spied? He might be mad and think she was going to leave him and go crawling back to Lil Tommy Q.

"Still waiting for an answer, Dude."

Well, she didn't really have a choice; Tommy would be back in a couple of days, so why not tell him?

"Tommy is coming back and Darius said he is my going to be my producer again..."

"What?!" Spied screamed, while jumping out of his chair.

"I told him I didn't want Tommy as my producer, but you know D."

"What about D?" Jude looked up slowly, wishing she was wrong about who she thought it was...no...she was right, it was...DUN DUN DUN...

Sorry that it is so short I redid this like 10 times


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Jude looked up, she saw Tommy, but not just Tommy, there was a little girl about five or six standing beside him holding his hand.

_So that explains it. _Jude thought to her herself, _Tommy was gone for so long because he had a little girl and some wife hiding in Montana! _

"None of your business, Quincy!"

"Okay...I just came to tell you that we can start recording again tomorrow. I have some business to take care of right now."

"Yeah, well what kind of father would you be If you abandoned your child?"

"Fath-"

"Save it for D or someone else, Tommy, I don't want to hear it, and just so you know, you're not my producer, Kwest is!" Jude yelled while walking out of G-major.

When Jude got outside of G-major, she got in her car and drove home; not caring what speed she was driving at. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door; startling Sadie, who was down the hallway.

Sadie slowly opened Jude's door, "Hey, Jude...What's wrong?"

Jude had her head tightly pressed against the pink pillow that Jamie had given her for her birthday one year as a joke, since he knew how much Jude hated pink.

Jude sat up and wiped away the mascara stains while Sadie handed her a tissue.

"What are you crying about, Jude?"

"T-t-t..." Jude tried to say, but tears started flowing out of her eyes again.

"That jerk! I thought he was gone!"

Jude blew her nose in the tissue Sadie had given her and said, "He was, but he came back...and not alone."

Sadie's eyes widened, "Who was with him?"

"A little girl, but I don't know who the mother is, or if she came back with him."

Sadie sighed, "Jude, I'm not trying to blame you, but you can't cry over him anymore if he is only going to break your heart again and again! You could do so much better than some old man, you could have Spied, Jamie, or any other guy your age."

Jude stood up and went to the mirror to see how horrible she looked, "Yeah, but there is only one problem..."

"What?"

Jude turned towards Sadie, and took a deep breath, "I'm in love with Tommy...and I can't change that."


End file.
